Dragon Ball Z: AS
Dragon Ball Z: AS (Attack of the Sisters) (Doragonboru Z: Shimai-chu Kogeki) ドラゴンボールZ：'姉妹中攻撃- is about Goku and Vegeta's sisters (Kokumotsu and Shucai) trying to find their brothers. This story takes place during the android training gap. Dialogue will be changed. This is my story from Dragon Ball Fanon. Chapter 1 A large explosion occured in Nickytown, leaving a huge crater. Two pairs of saiyan eyes awoke from their long slumber. They erupted from their pods, but they were..female saiyans? Kokumotsu: You can't tell me THIS is where Kakarotto and Vegeta are. This planet..Is a mudball. A large explosion occured in Nickytown, leaving a huge crater. Two pairs of saiyan eyes awoke from their long slumber. They erupted from their pods, but they were..female saiyans? Kokumotsu: You can't tell me THIS is where Kakarotto and Vegeta are. This planet..Is a mudball. Shucai: It is a mudball, but I sense a few large power levels. Could be the guys and their families. They flew away and followed the closest large power level. That was Vegeta training in the Capsule Corp. pod. Vegeta: I must..surpass..KAKAROT!! Oh now some new power levels want to surpass me? Shucai: Where's Vegeta? All I see is some blonde bimbo and her husband with a cat that has freaky eyes. Aha! That's where Vegeta is! Vegeta: Shucai. I'd thought I'd never see you again. Kokumotsu, you're looking for Kakarot. All the way out in the country side over there. Kokumotsu: Very well then, see you, Shucai-sama. Shucai: But alas, you probably thought female saiyans were dead, didn't you? Well, we were on a mission, not far from the planet you were on. Luckily for us, inadvertantly, we'd accidentaly been on the feed where the idiotic Frieza was enjoying his pride, thinking all the Saiyans were gone. Well, he was wrong, was he? And now, Frieza's whole family is dead..We were going from rock to other dusty rocks, training, and decimating planets. We've found you, and..we don't know what to do..yet. Scene Change 1: Mount Paozu Kokumotsu landed on Mount Paozu, and stared to find Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan training. They suddenly stopped at the sheer power of Kokumotsu. Piccolo: Just how many Saiyans are gonna come on this planet? Kokumotsu: Well? Are you going to do something or just stand there in fear. Goku: I don't know who you are, or what you're here for, but all I know is, you won't get it! Kokumotsu: Well, I'm your sister, Kakarot. And my friend, Vegeta's sister, the true crown princess of Saiyans, Shucai-sama, is handling Vegeta. Goku: My sister? Kokumotsu: I'd thought you'd be a challenge! Does any one of you buffons know how to transform into the Super Saiyan form to give me a challenge? Kokumotsu: Let the fun..BEGIN! Dammit! Ugh.. Now I'm mad! Scene Change 2: Capsule Corp Vegeta and Shucai are in a heated battle, with Shucai beating up her little brother. Shucai: Time to finish this! Vegeta: No..She's Super Saiyan, too?! Grr. That's it! I don't care about any- Shucai: Aww..The little baby's mad because his older sister passed him up in everything! Hahahaha! Vegeta: BITCH! Category:Chocolateaddictjr. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Alternate Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Stories Category:Profanity is Present